<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Time I See You by maszzaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571504">Next Time I See You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj'>maszzaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddie First Kiss Week Day 6: With An Audience</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Time I See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You told Maddie!!! </em>Eddie read Buck’s text and snorted. Maddie tricked him. She told him she already knew because Chimney  had told her. </p><p><em>Next time I see you, I’ll kiss you. </em>Buck’s next message appeared on the screen. </p><p>Eddie’s eyes bulged. <em>Kiss me! What?</em> That couldn’t be. Did Buck know about Eddie’s crush on him? Was this his way of getting back at Eddie? Eddie’s heart pounded in his chest. Buck couldn’t know. Eddie had been so careful. He never let himself look at Buck for a moment longer than necessary, only casual glances, completely normal among friends. When they sat down, he always made sure to leave some free space between them. He was avoiding all touches, even accidental ones. <em>No.</em> Buck didn’t know. How could he?</p><p>Eddie reread the last 2 messages. Buck was talking to Maddie and he was mad at him for telling Maddie about the farm. </p><p><em>Autocorrect!</em> It must have been autocorrect. Eddie exhaled, his heart rate dropping back to normal. Buck didn’t know about Eddie’s feelings. He should have felt relieved, instead a heavy weight settled on his chest. </p><p><em>LOL</em> Eddie typed with shaky fingers and pressed send. </p><p>***</p><p>Eddie didn’t see Buck for the next 2 days. Buck took a sick day the day after the texts. And the day after that, Eddie chaperoned a field trip at Christopher’s school. A bunch of 9-year-olds kept him so busy he hadn’t had time to think of Buck. At least not when he was surrounded by children, the second he was alone, Buck’s text was at the front of his mind. He knew Buck didn’t mean it, but part of him wished he had. </p><p>When he went to bed that night, Eddie’s mind conjured images of him walking into the firehouse and Buck waiting for him. Their eyes would meet, Buck would smile and run to him, he would grab Eddie by the waist and kiss him.</p><p>***</p><p>The next time Buck and Eddie saw each other was at the firehouse. The alarm had just gone off and they were in a hurry to get their gear and get their asses in the truck.</p><p>The call was a bad one. A factory fire with 3 casualties already confirmed. No one was in the mood for talking. Eddie glanced at Buck a few times, searching, trying to find any indication what was going on in Buck’s mind. Was he still angry at Eddie for telling Meddie? Did he think of the text or forgot about it?</p><p>Buck never looked at Eddie, and once they reach the factory they separated. Eddie stayed with Cap while Buck ran full speed inside. Eddie’s heart hammered in his chest, familiar worry settling in his stomach.  Buck was smart and competent firefighter, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get hurt. And Eddie always worried, he always looked for Buck by his side just to make sure he was all right. </p><p>They spent hours fighting a fire that wouldn’t budge. It spread unbelievably fast, engulfing surrounding buildings in minutes. It burned everything in its wake. </p><p>By the time it was over, the fire contained and another firehouse taking over to relieve them of their duty, Eddie was barely hanging on. Smoke clung to him, his face smudged black and sweat dripping down his back. He dragged his feet to their firetruck. All Eddie wanted at that moment was to take a nice long shower, hug and kiss Christopher, and sleep for 12 hours straight. </p><p>“Eddie!” Buck yelled from behind.</p><p>Eddie spoon around. Buck was in similar condition as him, covered in smoke and sweat. But unlike Eddie, Buck looked like an action hero who had just saved the world.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Eddie looked Buck up and down and saw no visible injuries. </p><p>Buck pulled his helmet off and flung it down on the concrete beneath their feet. He stalked toward Eddie.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Buck grabbed Eddie’s hips and pushed him against the side of the truck. </p><p>“Bu-” </p><p>Buck kissed him. Eddie’s eyes widened for a second before they slid closed. Buck’s lips were chapped from the heat of the fire they’d spent hours fighting, but they were the best thing Eddie ever felt. Eddie grabbed Buck’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Buck’s hands slid around Eddie’s waist to his back, holding him tightly. Opened his mouth, Buck deepened the kiss. Eddie was burning up, his heart on the verge of jumping out of his chest. Eddie wound his arms around Buck’s neck and buried his fingers in Buck’s sweat soaked hair. </p><p>Buck groaned and tightened his hold on Eddie’s hips. <em>Dios mio! </em>Buck felt so good pressed against him. </p><p>“Aham!” Some nearby cleared their throat. “Hey, you guy, can you continue this somewhere else?”</p><p>Buck pulled away, his lips mere inches from Eddie’s, and Eddie slowly opened his eyes, blinking. </p><p>“I told you, next time I see you I’ll kiss you.” Buck smiled.</p><p>Eddie burst out laughing. “I thought you meant kill me for telling Maddie you were chased by a chicken on the call.”</p><p>“I know.” Buck nuzzled his nose against Eddie’s cheek. </p><p>Eddie squeezed Buck’s waist. “You know, technically, you’ve seen me before now.”</p><p>“No,” Buck shook his head. “This is the first time, actually. I-I avoided looking at you till now.”</p><p>“Touching and all this is,” Chimney stepped right next to them. “Some of us really want to go home. And kiss someone of our own. Thank you very much.”</p><p>“That’s my sister you’re talking about!” Buck looked away from Eddie. </p><p>“You just had your tongue down my coworker’s throat!”</p><p>“In front all of us!” Hen added. </p><p>“Yeah.” Bobby walked past them and jumped inside the truck, leaving the door open. “I’m happy for you two, but that’s something I’d rather not see again. Especially not when we’re working.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>